


Of Friendship, Captains, and Wedding Dresses

by anubislover



Series: Allies With Benefits [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Humor, Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Romance, Shopping, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing shopping trip, but Nami should have known that wouldn't last when Luffy asked to go with her. Especially when he has a very serious question to ask her. How could her captain doubt her loyalty? How had she not noticed his fears?How the hell did he think she'd say yes without a ring?





	1. Chapter 1

It was rare that Luffy asked to go shopping with his navigator. The hyperactive captain usually didn’t have the patience for following Nami around a peaceful town as she tried on clothes, instead complaining that he was hungry or bored and why couldn’t they go on an adventure? It was best to let him go off on his own whenever they reached an island with decent enough shops, as it saved her the headache and trouble that came with reigning him in.

This time, though, the rubber captain had practically begged to go with her, agreeing to carry all her bags and not mention meat once. Three hours in and he’d kept that promise, not even complaining that she was taking too long trying stuff on or haggling down the prices of navigation equipment. Once or twice, he even gave an opinion, even if it wasn’t much more than “the color’s nice” or “can you fight in that?”

To be honest, it had Nami worried.

“Why’d you want to come shopping with me, Luffy?” she asked as she handed him another bag stuffed with shoes. Sparkly sandals with three-inch heels had caught her eye, but she had intentionally taken her time deciding between the turquoise and the teal, testing if her captain would say anything. Throughout the grueling twenty minutes he’d sat patiently, not commenting that the difference between them really was miniscule.

Stretching his arms to make room for her latest purchase, he merely shrugged. “I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that ok?”

“I mean, of course, but wouldn’t you rather explore the island?”

“I can do that with Usopp and Chopper later. Robin says there are some cool beetles in the forest that are supposed to come out at night, so I’ll have a midnight adventure!”

A giggle escaped her lips. That sounded far more like the man she knew. Maybe she was overthinking things; they’d spent two years apart after Sabaody, and since the crew had reunited there hadn’t been much opportunity for leisure time or hanging out. Luffy often asked her to play games with him, but between the maps she had to draw, tending to her mikan trees and the New World’s dangerously unpredictable weather, she rarely accepted, knowing she had to be ready for a storm or other disaster at any time.

Even when danger wasn’t imminent, she wasn’t always around; Law had gotten into the habit of “running into them” quite regularly and spiriting her away to his ship to make the most of their “alliance.” Hell, part of the reason she was so anxious to go shopping was because he’d started ripping her clothes off in the heat of the moment, which usually meant she had to borrow his shirts and hoodies just to get back to the ship. The sight never failed to leave Sanji in tears, and even Luffy had started looking grim at how often she returned in the surgeon’s clothes.

Regardless, something was clearly up with her captain. Maybe Luffy just really wanted to spend some time with her, and he felt shopping was the only way since he could never manage to stay quiet long enough to join her in the library and she didn’t trust him with her precious mikan trees. Or maybe he felt bad over how often his reluctant friend ruined her clothes and wanted to make it up to her by acting as a pack mule. After all, she regularly repaired his hat when it got damaged. Mentally, she made note to play one of his silly games next time he asked. If he was making this much of an effort, she should too.

Strolling down the street, she glanced about, trying to decide where to go next. There was a bookstore, a patisserie, more shoe stores, and some dress boutiques she definitely wanted to check out, but maybe they could duck into the toy store for a little while and see if they could find a new beetle-catching net. Best to reward good behavior now so he wouldn’t get antsy and ruin the rest of her shopping plans.

“Hey, why don’t you try on those dresses?”

Glancing over to the shop window Luffy was pointing at, she did a double-take. A high-end boutique loomed before them, gorgeous white gowns featured prominently in the display window. Lace veils draped softly across the mannequins’ shoulders, and gem-studded tiaras and jewelry caught the early afternoon sunlight.

Jaw dropping, Nami stared at him. “You want me to try on wedding dresses?!”

The captain seemed bemused at her reaction. “Why not? You like fancy dresses, don’t you?”

“Yeah, except I’m not getting married, Luffy!”

“But you looked pretty in the one you wore on Thriller Bark.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t, but I wasn’t exactly happy with the idea of getting married then, what with the kidnapping, remember?” she cried, too flabbergasted to smack him over such a ridiculous idea.

Crossing his arms (which was no simple feat, given how they were covered in her bags) he cocked his head to the side. “So, you wouldn’t marry someone who kidnapped you?”

“Of course not!”

A look of relief crossed his face. “Good.”

Sighing, Nami rubbed her temples in exasperation. Perhaps she was overreacting. Luffy was generally clueless about girly stuff like weddings and romance, so maybe he didn’t realize how crazy his suggestion had been. All she had to do was distract him with something else, and he’d drop the topic entirely. There had to be a food stall or butcher shop nearby…

“But if you did get married, you’d have to leave the _Sunny_ , right? I mean, husbands and wives usually live together, and if he were on another crew…” he trailed off.

An unusually serious expression had taken over her captain’s perpetually smiling face, and her frown deepened. “What’s all this about, Luffy? Are you worried about Big Mom coming after Sanji-kun again?” It certainly crossed her mind often enough. She didn’t blame the blonde cook for never telling them about his past, or his royal lineage, and even if he had, none of them could have predicted he’d nearly get married off because of it. “I’m pretty sure that’s not going to happen; for better or for worse, she’s more likely to kill him on sight than make him marry any of her daughters.”

“But Sanji seemed to like Pudding. What if they do get married? When people get married to someone on another crew, they leave,” Luffy replied, chewing on his lip in thought. “I mean, Baby 5 left ‘Mingo to be with Sai. How am I supposed to become King of the Pirates without my _nakama_?”

A surge of sympathy welled up inside her. Had Luffy ever been to a normal wedding where no one was being forced or blackmailed? If not, it made sense that he’d be paranoid, given the horrible examples they’d dealt with.

“Luffy, from what Law-kun’s told me, Baby 5 was treated like crap by her crew, especially Doflamingo. He called her family, but really, he was just using her. Don Sai just gave her a way out, kind of like how you helped me break away from Arlong. People stay with the captains that make them happy.”

“Hmmm, I guess so.” Lifting his head, his expression remained pensive. “And if she’s already married, no one can take her away and make her join their crew, right?”

Nami had yet to meet Baby 5 personally, but from what Law and Robin had told her, some concern was warranted; after all, the woman had gotten engaged eight other times simply because a man had “needed” her, not because she loved them. Even though he despised Doflamingo with a burning passion, Law had admitted that his former captain murdering her various grooms had probably been for the best. Luckily, the respect and emotional stability Sai provided was doing wonders. Nami had heard from Bepo that when the Heart Pirates had crossed paths with the Happo Navy not long ago, Baby 5 had ignored Law’s request for a glass of water for a full twenty minutes.

Of course, she’d eventually caved and brought him a whole barrel of water, but progress was progress. Law was apparently so impressed he hadn’t even glared at her when she slapped him. Nami was just glad they both seemed to be healing from the mental and emotional scars Doflamingo had given them.

“Well, I can’t say she won’t get kidnapped, but you can be sure her husband will rescue her, and she won’t be joining any other crew,” Nami assured with a smile, hoping to finally put this rather strange conversation to bed. “Being a good husband is like being a good captain—if a man looks out for his wife’s needs, protects her, and cares for her, she’ll do the same, and he’ll never have to worry about her leaving him.” Of course, there was more to it that, but she really didn’t want to explain the more intimate stuff to him. She wasn’t even entirely sure he knew what sex was, and she had neither the energy nor patience to give him the Talk.

Her words seemed to make something click in Luffy’s mind, and the serious glint returned to his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, put down her bags, and sank to one knee.

“Nami, will you marry me?”

The navigator’s hands slapped over her mouth in utter shock. People started to cheer, a small crowd forming around them to offer congratulations. There was a flash, and Nami noticed a photographer out of the corner of her eye, probably hoping to cash in on the “happy couple’s” moment.

A thousand emotions surged through her, most of them varying shades of confusion, with a heaping helping of fury mixed in. What the hell was he doing? Marry Luffy? Was he delirious from hunger? Was this a prank? Would she be Monkey D. Nami? Where was the ring? If he became King of the Pirates, would that make her Pirate Queen? Did this entitle her to a bigger share of the treasure? How long had he been planning this?

What the hell would Law think?

Unfortunately, before she could give voice to any of the jumbled thought spinning about her mind, a completely different question came from the crowd.

“Wait, isn’t that Straw Hat Luffy?”

“The pirate?!”

“Holy crap, and that’s Cat Thief Nami!”

“Call the Marines!”

“Shit!” Nami cursed, and Luffy seemed to agree, grabbing her hand (and her bags) as they made a run for it, the gaggle of well-wishers swiftly turning into an angry mob.

Later, when she had calmed down and was safely back on the ship, she’d have a good laugh over it. Only someone like her captain could cause such mayhem with a simple marriage proposal.

That wouldn’t be for a while, though, as she was too busy freaking out while winding through the confused crowd until Luffy managed to pull them into an alley long enough for her to throw up her Mirage Tempo and render them invisible.

 _So much for a day of retail therapy,_ Nami groused, watching the mob stampede past, shouting that the Straw Hat pirates were in town. A couple of them poked their heads into the alley, but the illusion held true and the mob moved on, calling for someone to contact the marines.

The danger having passed, she dropped the illusion and smacked Luffy over the head with her Clima-Tact, at last free to focus her full wrath on her companion. “Monkey D. Luffy, you’ve got five seconds to explain why the hell you just proposed to me in front of everyone!” she whispered harshly, hands gripping his vest so hard she was pretty sure it would rip. “You didn’t even get me a ring! You should know I’d never say yes to anything that’s not at least 200 karats!”

“Shoot, I knew I forgot something!” he said, snapping his fingers.

“What you _forgot_ is that I asked you a damn question! What the hell were you thinking?!”

The murderous look in her eyes told him she wasn’t in the mood for games, and he immediately panicked. “That if we get married, no one can make you join their crew!”

“Idiot!” she growled, slamming her fist down onto his head. “You think that’s reason enough for us to get married? You’re not even my type! You’re…” she trailed off, struggling to find the right words. Luffy was a lot of things to her, but a potential romantic partner was definitely not one. He was immature, reckless, a fool, and one of the most ridiculous men she’d ever met. He had no fashion sense, couldn’t be refined if his life depended on it, and had no appreciation for treasure or the finer things Nami coveted.

On the other hand, he was also loyal, caring, strong, fun-loving, always able to make her laugh, and perhaps one of her closest friends. The bond they shared was unspoken and unbreakable; one that had kept her at his side throughout his insane antics and dangerous adventures. She couldn’t say he wasn’t handsome, either, especially on the rare occasions when he cleaned up and wore a suit. And sometimes, when he was being particularly heroic, maybe her heart would flutter a little bit, but she was sure that was purely admiration that her silly friend was willing to put everything on the line for what he believed in.

Finally, she settled on, “You’re my captain.”

“So, you wouldn’t marry a captain? But you said being a good husband is like being a good captain…”

“Luffy, explain yourself right here and now or I’ll tell Sanji-kun to only make vegetarian meals for a month!”

“I’m just…do you want to join Law’s crew?”

“What?!” Shocking as the question was, Luffy not calling him Tora-o nearly short-circuited her brain. Even though she’d mostly dropped the silly nickname, the rubber man insisted on using it no matter how much it annoyed the doctor. Heck, it was probably the exact reason why he kept it up. It _was_ pretty amusing to see how flustered and grumpy Law got over something so silly.

Using his proper name meant that Luffy wasn’t joking around.

He rubbed his arm nervously as he stared at the ground like a scolded puppy. “I know he’s smarter and more serious than me, and you’re always complaining about how I attract trouble, and his powers are a lot better at keeping you safe and are great for stealing treasure…”

Seeing her normally happy-go-lucky captain so pensive diminished some of her anger, and her fingers fell away from his shirt. “Luffy, there’s no way in hell that I’m leaving the Straw Hats, not even for Law-kun. And what’s any of that got to do with marrying you?”

“Well, Sanji’s been crying about how someday he’s gonna ask you to be his wife and steal you away from us. Whenever he shows up, you always make time for him, even though you always say you’re too busy to play with us. Then Usopp said Law told him he’s gonna marry you and you’ll have sixteen kids together and—”

“Usopp’s a damn liar and Sanji-kun’s completely overreacting! I’m sorry if I haven’t been spending as much time with you, but you’re being ridiculous!”

Earnest black eyes finally met hers. “But last time he came by, I heard you call him ‘Captain Law.’ You don’t call me ‘Captain Luffy.’”

Red bloomed across her cheeks. She only called her lover “Captain Law” when they were roleplaying; he’d be the enemy pirate threatening her crew unless she _convinced_ him to spare their lives. Luffy must have overheard them last time Law’d cornered her in the cargo hold. She really hoped that was all he’d heard. Law loved dirty talk, and he got particularly graphic when she called him “Captain.” She’d nearly died of mortification when Robin had stumbled across them one time. If her dim-witted, loose-lipped captain had been eavesdropping…

Oblivious to her embarrassment, Luffy continued, “I mean, I get you two are together, but he’s always talked about stealing you away. It’s my job to protect you in every way I can.” There was a flash of fear in his eyes as his fists clenched. “Rayleigh said not every problem can be solved by beating people up, though. So, I thought if I married you first, no one could take you away, and I’d stay your captain. Sanji said we needed to do something fast before you got your heart stolen, otherwise you’ll be under his spell! I didn’t know Tora-o could use magic!”

 _I’m going to kill Sanji-kun,_ she thought viciously. _Maybe Law, too. I told him we needed to be more discrete!_ Surprisingly, she wasn’t really that mad at Luffy anymore; she was almost impressed that he was trying to solve a problem with his head, not his fists. Plus, his reasons were so stupidly sincere it was almost like getting mad at a child. “Look, Law-kun and I might be in a relationship, but even if he asked me to join his crew, I’d stay with you; the Straw Hats are my _nakama_ , remember?”

“But if we got married, he wouldn’t even ask. He’d know you’re a Straw Hat forever.”

“He does know it; I made that very clear to him when you two were constantly forcing me to wear your hats.” She owed Law an apology, though. He’d insisted Luffy was staking a claim on her, yet she’d brushed off his concern as petty jealousy. He was possessive and paranoid, but for once, it seemed justified.

Actually, no, she wasn’t going to apologize. If she admitted he had been right, he’d be insufferable for months and there was the high probability that he really _would_ kidnap her.

Her reassurance wasn’t as effective as she’d like. “He’s not the only one who might take you away, though. Lots of guys want you, like Absolom and Sanji’s brothers, and Shiki tried to make you join his crew because you’re such a great navigator.” Ducking his head, the brim of his hat cast his eyes in shadow as he whispered, “I used to think I was strong enough to protect everyone, but I was wrong. I couldn’t stop Kuma from sending away my _nakama_. I couldn’t save Ace. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

Her heart bled a little at his voice. She’d never seen him so insecure. He was always so happy-go-lucky, but this must have been eating at him for a while. Yes, Law was more serious and imposing and intelligent, whose crew was obedient and would never dream of talking back like the Straw Hats did to Luffy. When people looked at him, no one questioned whether or not he was the captain. He was a sharp dresser, devilishly handsome, quick-witted and exuded cool confidence. One could even argue he had cooler powers, and he could use a sword, _and_ he was a doctor. To the untrained eye, Law was everything Luffy wasn’t.

She was suddenly reminded of something Luffy had said back at Arlong Park.

_“I can’t use swords! I don’t know how to navigate a ship! And I can’t cook! Or lie! And I’m pretty sure I can’t live without being helped!”_

At the time, those words had been a statement of defiance, proclaiming that he was ok with his weaknesses because he was strong enough to beat the Fishman, but a lot had happened since then. Was he scared of losing people because he knew he needed them? Or was he scared because those limitations might be what cost him the people he loved? If he’d been a little stronger, or a little faster, or had powers like Law’s, would they have been separated back in Sabaody? Would Ace still be alive?

Nami wanted to hit him and hug him at the same time. How dare he question her loyalty? How dare she not notice one of her closest companions had been hurting?

One thing was certain; she definitely had to make more time for this idiot if he thought she wanted to leave.

She settled for squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, promising, “Being someone’s wife would never affect my loyalties. I swore a long time ago I’d help make you Pirate King; after all you did to save me from Arlong, it’s the least I can do. So you don’t need to marry me, Luffy. Besides, you shouldn’t marry someone you aren’t in love with.”

“Robin says that plenty of people have gotten married without being in love to strengthen alliances,” he replied with a grimace. “It’s everywhere in her books. And Tora-o always insists we’re in an alliance…”

It was shit like this that made Nami all the more annoyed that Law refused to just admit he and Luffy were friends. “Well, that’s not for us. He’d be an absolute idiot to suggest it, because he knows you wouldn’t just hand me over like that. It’ll be a cold day in Hell when I let a couple of reckless, stubborn captains use me as a bargaining chip.”

Her stern declaration seemed to help him relax, though he still looked thoughtful. “You said you shouldn’t marry someone you don’t love, but you didn’t say you _wouldn’t_ marry Tora-o.” Dark eyes stared at her curiously. “Do you love him?”

“Wha—I don’t know, Luffy!” she said, exasperated. “I mean, we only just accepted we’re in a relationship and not just sleeping together.” She really wasn’t sure what she felt for the dark doctor. In the beginning, it was just sex, but the more they ran into each other, the more she found herself enjoying his company even when he didn’t have her pinned to the nearest flat surface. Once she got past the creepiness, he was pleasant company; she enjoyed hearing about his adventures with his crew and even some of the medical procedures he’d done in the past, so long as he didn’t get into the gory details. Whenever she talked about weather patterns or natural phenomena, he never brushed off her explanations as “a mystery” and at least tried to pay attention. Lately, she especially liked how he’d quietly read in the library while she worked on maps with Bepo or kept her company while she picked her mikans, content to just be in her presence. She even found herself missing him at random times, wishing she could just hear his voice or see that cocky smirk.

Was that love? Did Law feel the same warm contentedness when she was around, the same ache when she was gone? Or was he less attached, simply pleased to have a gorgeous and intelligent bedmate to make his alliance with Luffy more tolerable?

She really didn’t like the way her chest tightened at that thought. This kind of introspection was way too heavy for what should have been a nice, relaxing shopping trip; it was much better suited for a late-night glass of wine with Robin. Given Luffy’s now-apparent fear that she’d leave him for Law, he was definitely not the right person to discuss her confused feelings with.

“Whether or not we’re in love, I don’t see marriage on the horizon anytime soon,” she assured, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “They call it the old ‘ball and chain’ for a reason. Getting married to anyone would totally cramp my style! Wedding rings especially repel the dumb creeps in bars I like to steal from. So, quit worrying so much, ok?”

More astute than she gave him credit for, he didn’t buy her forced cheer. “It’s just—I don’t want you to leave, but I also don’t want you getting left.” For a moment, Nami swore she could hear Luffy’s teeth grind together. “Back in Fuchsia, a few people started calling Makino-chan terrible names. The mayor said it was because she loved someone who left her behind, and he didn’t marry her first. Ace offered to marry her so they’d stop, but she turned him down, so we beat them up instead.”

An understanding frown touched her lips. “Are people calling me names?” If they were, there would be hell to pay.

“I heard Tora-o call you a few of them.”

“When?”

“When I heard you call him ‘Captain.’”

Her blush returned tenfold as she screamed inside her head. “Ok, Luffy, Law-kun has permission to call me those names, but _only_ when I call him ‘Captain.’ It’s…kind of a game we play.” She really had no interest in explaining the ins-and-outs of her and the Surgeon of Death’s dirty talk and roleplay to the rubber man. Hell, she’d been uncomfortable enough explaining it to Robin, and she knew for a fact the older woman was into way kinkier stuff. “But I absolutely understand why that upsets you, so if you ever hear it again, just stop listening and walk away. Preferably to the other side of the ship.” Mainly because Nami was certain, if the hard look in his eye was anything to go by, Luffy would beat the crap out of her lover if he didn’t. Which was sweet, she had to admit.

“It’s a game?”

Nodding emphatically, she replied, “Yes, it’s a special, secret game only he and I know about, and it can only be played with two people.”

Luffy actually rolled his eyes. “I know you’re having sex, Nami. I’m not stupid.”

He laughed as she buried her face in her hands, the beet red tips of her ears clashing horribly with her copper hair. “ _Shishishi_! Rayleigh told me there are people who are into some pretty weird stuff, so I shouldn’t judge, but it’s ok to step in if I think someone’s getting hurt. If you’re ok with Tora-o saying that stuff, I promise not to punch him for it. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t being mean to you!”

“Thank you,” was her muffled response. She wasn’t sure if she should be grateful that his mentor had taught him about sex or horrified. The old man was kind of a pervert, but at least she didn’t have to treat Luffy like a little kid. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she managed to meet his eyes. “I swear, I’m ok with it so long as it’s in private. If you ever hear him or anyone else call me stuff like that in public, though, bash their face in.”

“Can do!” he said enthusiastically, toothy grin once again splitting his face. Rubber arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest in a near-crushing hug. “I don’t want you to leave, but I promised Genzo I’d never break your heart. If you want to marry Law…”

Despite the blush lingering on her cheeks, a small, warm smile curved her lips. “I’ll tell you what, Luffy; traditionally, if a guy wants to marry someone, they have to ask her father for permission. Genzo’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a dad, but there’s no way Law would go all the way to the East Blue for that. So, as my captain, I’m letting you stand in for him.”

“So, if Law doesn’t get my permission, he can’t marry you?”

Normally, Nami was the sort of woman who would be annoyed at the idea that any man felt he could dictate her love life, but for Luffy, she’d make an exception. If it eased his fears and ensured she would never have to deal with this conversation again, she didn’t mind so much. It would probably be a moot point, anyway; Law didn’t seem the marrying type, and while she wasn’t against the idea, at the moment she was more interested in having adventures and fulfilling her dream.

Still, that didn’t quite dispel the image of her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with a handsome, tattooed doctor waiting for her.

A loud growl interrupted the moment, and Luffy pulled away, rubbing his head bashfully.

“I know I said I wouldn’t mention meat…”

“Well, things seem to have calmed down, so let’s get you some food,” Nami laughed, pulling him out of the alley. “I’ll even treat, just this once.”

“Really?!”

“Within reason, and only because it’s cheaper than a wedding banquet.”

It didn’t escape her notice that a certain straw hat was plopped onto her head by the time they reached the food vendor, nor did it escape Luffy’s that she kept it on the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Should we show this to Law?” Penguin whispered. He, Shachi, and Jean Bart were huddled in the corner of their shared quarters, closely studying the newspaper. It had arrived only minutes ago, but the second he had seen the front page he’d pulled his two companions away from the galley, needing someone to assure him he hadn’t gone crazy. Everyone else was at breakfast, so they weren’t expecting company, but it still felt like they spoke too loudly, the horrible image before them would be real.

Shachi skimmed the article with concern. It was short on details beyond time, place, and a few quotes from witnesses, but the headline and photo were damning enough. “Probably, but who knows how he’ll react?”

“This has to be a mistake,” Jean Bart grumbled, crossing his huge arms. “Straw Hat’s not the kind of guy to move in on another man’s woman, and Miss Nami would never cheat on the Captain. Maybe it’s a set up by the World Government?”

“What reason would they have to make up something like this?” Penguin asked incredulously. “No one outside the alliance knows about Law and Nami, so it can’t be to sabotage our partnership.”

“And it doesn’t look like the photo’s doctored,” Shachi added, studying it closely. “It’s definitely them, too, so they couldn’t have staged it with lookalikes.”

The former slave frowned in disappointment. “So, you’re saying that you think Straw Hat really…”

“I’m saying I’m not seeing any evidence that he didn’t.”

“It doesn’t make sense, though!” Penguin said, glaring at the paper. “I didn’t think he was even into girls! And if he were, he’s got the Pirate Empress herself itching for a piece of him. Why would he go for Nami?”

“Because she’s awesome and gorgeous and smart and they’ve known each other for ages?”

“Well, yeah, but she’s also taken! Even a guy as dense as Luffy can see Law’s serious about her. Hell, this is the longest I’ve ever even seen him be with a woman, and we’ve known him since we were teenagers.”

Frown deepening, Jean Bart’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, the Captain seems…happy whenever he’s with her. At first, I thought it was just because that Doflamingo guy was gone and he was getting laid, but I think he’s got legitimate feelings for her.”

“Which is what makes this,” Shachi growled, slapping the newspaper distastefully, “even worse! I don’t want to believe Nami or Luffy would betray him like this, but if it’s true, I’ll kick their asses myself!”

“As if you could,” Penguin replied with a roll of his eyes, even if he felt the same way. He, the ginger, Bepo, and their captain had been friends for years, and Nami was the first woman they’d ever known that managed to make the grumpy, sadistic man smile so softly. Law was falling head-over-heels, and while his gut was telling him to trust her and her captain, the facts were pointing in a very uncomfortable direction. “But back to the original question; should we show this to Law?”

“Captain deserves to know,” Jean Bart said, scratching his chin. “He’ll be pissed, but a man should hear this sort of thing from his friends, not the paper.”

“Yeah, but if it is just a misunderstanding, he might do something rash and ruin the alliance.” Shuddering, images of the Straw Hats cut to pieces filled his mind. Depending on how angry Law was, he might not even use his Ope-Ope Fruit powers when doing it.

“Rash? Guy lives by the saying ‘revenge is a dish best served cold.’ It took him how many years to go after Doflamingo?”

“That was different. Love can make even the calmest man irrational. And he was able to take his time with Doflamingo because he didn’t have to see him for thirteen years. I’m not sure he’s got enough willpower not to murder Luffy on sight if we ran into him.”

Shachi nodded in agreement, adjusting his hat. “We should wait for a bit; see if new info comes out. Could be it clears up on its own and Law never finds out.”

“We can’t hide it from him forever,” the big man replied. “Straw Hat’s the Fifth Emperor! Every little thing he does makes the news. You think this is the only article there’ll be about his upcoming wedding?”

“Luffy’s getting married?” came a voice from the door.

The trio froze, realizing they were no longer alone in their quarters. Turning in unison, they found Bepo looking at them curiously, and behind him, their captain.

“So that’s where the paper went,” Law chuckled, leaning against the doorway, his morning cup of coffee in hand. “I was worried the News Coo missed us. Have to keep up with Mugiwara-ya’s antics somehow, don’t we?”

“Eh, sure, Captain!” Shachi said with a salute. “But there’s nothing interesting in today’s news, so—”

“But you just said Luffy’s getting married,” Bepo pointed out. “How is that not interesting?”

Law’s grin widened, amusement dancing in his gold eyes. “Yeah, did Hancock finally get her claws in him? I’d say that’s worth a read.”

“Not at all, Law! It’s a super boring article!” Penguin insisted, instinctively hiding the paper behind his back.

“Yeah, the photo’s terrible, too,” Jean Bart supplied. Much as he felt Law deserved to hear it from them, he absolutely agreed it shouldn’t be at that very moment. They needed at least another hour to figure out how to break it to him gently so hopefully he wouldn’t do as Penguin predicted.

Suspicious, Law raised a dark eyebrow at his companions. He would have thought the guys would be all over mocking their ally’s weird relationship with the Amazonian queen. None of them would meet his eyes, and they’d been conspicuously absent from breakfast.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out they were hiding something.

“ _Room. Shambles_.”

Shachi shrieked as the paper was replaced with the mug of coffee, which proceeded to spill all over the back of his boiler suit.

“Don’t read it, Captain!” Penguin cried but was too late.

Silence fell over the room as the dark doctor’s eyes roamed the front page, tattooed knuckles turning white as his fingers tightly clenched the wrinkled paper.

“Bepo,” he finally said, voice colder than the waters of the North Blue as he pulled a vivre card out of his pants pocket, “set a course for the _Thousand Sunny_.”

A shiver ran up Jean Bart’s spine as the navigator hesitantly took the white scrap of paper. “Captain, I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding!”

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” he replied, tone eerily calm. “Someone seems to have misunderstood that Nami-ya is mine. So, we’re going to go remedy that.”

XXX

A few days later, Luffy was relaxing atop his favorite spot on the lion head. A thick fog had settled, making it impossible to see possible dangers or obstacles, so Nami had insisted they drop anchor until it dispelled. Despite the bad weather, she’d seemed quite chipper at breakfast, grinning mischievously when he’d caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Afterward, she’d told him to come to her cabin in a couple hours, as she had a new game they could play.

“You can’t tell the rest of the crew, though,” she’d giggled with a wink. “After I teach you the rules, we’ll surprise them with it together.”

A smile stretched his face. It was good to see his navigator was happy. He’d felt a bit bad for ruining her shopping trip and was especially worried when, the next day, she pretty much locked herself in her room, refusing to tell even Robin what was wrong. He’d thought she was mad at him, but maybe she’d just been working on this new game? He couldn’t wait to play!

His thoughts were derailed when a familiar yellow submarine surfaced next to the ship, the bright color particularly garish against the thick, gray fog.

“Tora-o!” he called, excited as the dark doctor emerged on deck. “How’re ya doing, buddy?”

Ordinarily, Luffy was immune to Law’s glares, but even he felt a small shiver go up his spine at the look the Surgeon of Death gave him. The bags under his eyes seemed particularly pronounced, as if he’d been sleeping even less than usual, and his intense gold pupils bore into him like Admiral Kizaru’s light beams. The rest of the Heart Pirates filed out behind him, heavily armed and equally as grim. In a blink, Law activated his _Room_ , teleporting himself up onto the figurehead and grabbing Luffy’s red vest in a white-knuckled grip.

“Mugiwara-ya,” he ground out through clenched teeth, holding a newspaper up to the younger captain’s face, “what the _fuck_ is this?”

It took Luffy a few moments to comprehend what he was seeing. It was the issue from almost a week ago; the front page was dominated by an image of him on one knee in front of Nami, the wedding dress boutique perfectly framed behind them. The copper-haired woman’s face was shocked, hands clasped over her mouth, but from an outsider’s point of view, it wasn’t the expression of disbelieving horror it had been. The headline was just as damning:

_Fifth Emperor Straw Hat Luffy Proposes to His Navigator_

Heavy silence fell between the two captains, Law seething with rage as Luffy skimmed the accompanying article.

“Well?” the doctor hissed, ignoring the way the rest of the Straw Hats had moved towards them, on guard due to the doctor’s threatening aura and his crew’s cold expressions. “You said you weren’t in love with her! That she’d make a scary wife, remember? What the hell—”

His furious questions were cut off as Luffy burst out laughing.

At his captain’s outburst, Zoro’s grip on his swords relaxed. The murderous aura the dark doctor radiated had immediately put him on guard, ready to defend his captain if Law had chosen to violently end the alliance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sanji had crept closer to the railing, ready to dive into the ocean to rescue the Devil Fruit user, though he was sure he was more eager for an excuse to kick the ass of Nami’s boyfriend. Luckily, Luffy appeared to be in no real danger, as Law’s grip on his vest loosened in shock.

“Oh, man, wait until Nami sees this!” the rubber man guffawed.

“Is this a joke to you, Mugiwara-ya?” Law snarled, fists clenched. It was extremely tempting to punch his rival at that moment, but he’d noticed the green-haired swordsman and the cook were on high alert. Meanwhile, his own crew awaited his signal on the _Polar Tang’s_ deck, ready to storm the ship and take back their captain’s woman by force. Not that he wanted to end their alliance like that, but if Luffy didn’t explain himself in the next five seconds, things were going to get violent fast.

“Sure, because it’s hilarious! You think Nami and I are getting married?”

The rest of the crew gasped, and an arm bloomed out of Luffy’s chest, grabbing the newspaper and tossing it down to Robin, who proceeded to show it to her companions, an amused smile slowly turning up the corners of her lips. Within seconds of reading the headline, Sanji burst into flame, Zoro, Brook, and Franky cracked up, and Chopper and Usopp stared at the article in inarticulate shock.

Letting out a deep breath, Law replied, perhaps a little hopefully, “You’re not?” He hated to admit it, but when he’d seen that headline, his heart had stopped. He’d long worried that the younger captain harbored feelings for the fiery navigator, considering their unshakable bond and history, but Nami’s assurances and Luffy’s general cluelessness about the fairer sex had mostly put those concerns to rest. But when he’d seen that photo, he’d been overwhelmed with the crushing fear that he’d lost her, mixed with fury at his ally’s betrayal.

As sneakily as the Cat Thief herself, Law’s feelings for Nami had grown past physical desire. The sex was still amazing, but as of late he’d found himself just as content simply being in her presence. When she tutored Bepo on cartography, he was happy to read a book in the corner, calmed by the sound of her voice. He’d volunteer to help in the mikan grove, filled with pride that she trusted him with her precious trees. Law found he even slept easier with her beside him, her warm, supple body providing comfort he’d never felt from another woman.

Was that love? He suspected so but hadn’t dared say it aloud. Both he and Nami had rather painful memories associated with the word, so he’d been holding off, not wanting to spook her or ruin the first truly good thing (besides his crew) he had in his life for a long time. He’d take his time, ease them both into it, and maybe, someday, he’d be able to use that word without his heart twisting.

Had his hesitation cost him? They’d declared themselves exclusive, but what if she’d changed her mind because he wasn’t yet ready to put his feelings into words? What if she didn’t see a future with him and decided to settle for Luffy? Moreover, had the Straw Hat captain’s talk of friendship been so hollow? Did he really think it was ok to move in on another man’s woman like that, to betray his hard-won trust? Had he decided that the doctor wasn’t worthy of the navigator and sought to end their relationship? Had Nami even said yes? Whatever the case, it was time for them to have a long-overdue talk. With luck, he wouldn’t have to kill her captain first; he doubted that would encourage her to stay with him.

Goofy grin fixed on his face, Luffy linked his hands behind his head carelessly. “Nope! Definitely not getting married.”

“Then you didn’t propose,” he confirmed, relief washing over him. Behind him, he could practically sense his own crew’s tension ease, the younger captain’s response a balm to their frayed nerves. Sailing for five days with a furious and heartbroken captain to potentially kill their allies had been beyond stressful.

“Oh, well, I did do that!” Luffy said cheerfully.

“What?!”

“Hey, she turned me down! I didn’t even get her a ring.”

“Why did you even want to marry her?”

“So you wouldn’t steal her heart and make her join your crew. But Nami promised she’d never leave us, even if she did marry you, so it’s all good!” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Law had so many questions, most of them he was pretty sure he’d never get a straight answer for if he asked the rubber captain, so he simply settled on, “Where’s Nami-ya?”

XXX

Inside her room, Nami chuckled to herself. She normally wasn’t the type for silly pranks, but after seeing the headline brought by the News Coo a few days ago, she couldn’t help herself. At least, she couldn’t once she’d calmed down from the secret freak-out she’d had when the paper had been delivered. It was pure luck that none of her _nakama_ hadn’t seen it yet; Sanji would probably be going for their captain’s throat and Usopp, Brook, and Zoro would tease her mercilessly. Well, she was going to turn the tables and beat them to the punch.

Much as she hated her experience on Thriller Bark, she’d kept the wedding dress in case she ever needed it for a disguise. Admittedly, she’d had to make a few alterations, as her body had changed in the two years since she’d worn it last, but with a few late-night sewing sessions, it fit well enough for her purposes. Really, the hardest part of the past few days had been removing any mention of hers and Luffy’s “engagement” from the papers before Robin or Sanji could get them.

She’d also been nervous that Law would call the ship demanding an explanation, but the transponder snail had been mercifully quiet. It wasn’t uncommon for the Heart Pirates to miss a few newspapers due to being deep under the sea, but Nami knew it wouldn’t last forever; once she’d had her fun, she planned on ringing him and filling him in on the situation. He’d probably be much happier hearing it from her than the News Coo, or at least less likely to murder Luffy.

Faintly, Nami could hear her captain’s voice outside the door, and she grinned deviously. His reaction would be hilarious, she was sure, and then she’d clue him in and they could mess with the rest of the crew for a while. With luck, it would permanently put to rest his silly worries that she’d leave the Straw Hats for a lover.

There was a knock on the door, and Nami giggled. Luffy was a little early, but she had expected he’d get impatient, so she’d gotten ready ahead of time. Hopefully, he’d be too speechless to alert anyone on deck.

With a final inspection in the mirror, she gave herself a thumbs-up before flinging open the door.

“I do!”

As she’d hoped, her captain was silent, but Nami barely noticed as her eyes were fixed on Law, who gaped at her, jaw dropped.

Internally, the Cat Thief was screaming in horror. She’d heard commotion out on the deck, but she’d assumed it was just Zoro and Sanji’s usual post-breakfast argument. Instead, she was faced with the crippling realization that she’d just greeted her lover in a wedding gown. Even if he hadn’t seen that article, there was no way this could end well.

“Um, hi, Law-kun,” she squeaked.

Before anyone could react, Nami was thrown over the dark doctor’s shoulder. In a blink, they were on the yellow submarine’s deck, Law carrying the woman towards the door like a sack of potatoes. “Prepare to dive,” he ordered Penguin, who could only nod mutely before running inside.

“Hey, put me down!”

Ignoring his crew’s shocked expressions and Nami’s fists pounding against his back, Law growled, “Not a chance. You’re going to tell me what the hell’s going on, and then I’m ripping this damn dress off you. _Then_ we’re going to find that reporter and make sure they know exactly who you belong to, because like hell you’re marrying anyone but me!”

Bright red spread across her cheeks while her heart fluttered. Did he really just say that? Did he really _mean_ that?

However, her flustered response was cut off by a pair of rubber arms wrapping around her waist and yanking her back onto the _Thousand Sunny_. “No fair, Tora-o! Nami said you can’t marry her without my permission.”

Grabbing his nodachi from Bepo, Law yelled back, “Mugiwara-ya, you give me my woman or I’ll cut you into so many pieces, not even Nico-ya and Tony-ya combined will be able to put you back together!”

“Well if you don’t quit tearing apart my navigator’s clothes, I’m going to bash your face in! Do you have any idea how many shopping bags I had to carry?” Luffy replied as he swung up onto the mast, bursts of haki keeping his rival’s Devil Fruit abilities from stealing Nami back, forcing Law to climb up after them. “It was awful, Tora-o! I couldn’t talk about meat _and_ she spent twenty minutes deciding between two pairs of shoes that were _exactly the same!_ ”

“Hey, she likes it when I rip off her clothes! And if you can’t handle a woman’s shopping habits, you shouldn’t be asking to marry her!”

“ _Shishishi_ , well, you’re still not marrying her because I say so!” As he swung them up even higher, narrowly avoiding the doctor’s attempts to grab them, Luffy turned to grin at the redhead clinging to him for dear life. “This is way more fun than shopping, huh?”

“Luffy, I’m going to kill you!” she screeched, the bottom of her wedding gown whipping about in the wind.

“But this way you know he loves you! He wouldn’t get this mad otherwise, right?”

“Still going to kill you!”

The rubber man just laughed, more than happy with this new game. It probably wasn’t what she’d intended, but he sure wasn’t complaining. Honestly, he’d decided after his talk with Nami that if Law asked, he’d let them get married so long as she stayed the Straw Hats’ navigator. He had to ask, though, not kidnap her.

The younger captain had also decided that if Law didn’t propose by the time Luffy became King of the Pirates, he was going to beat the crap out of him and make him marry Nami. She wasn’t getting left behind like Makino-chan.

Down below, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates were recovering from their shock at seeing Law carrying off Nami in a white wedding dress, only to be stolen away by their captain, leading to a rather intense but amusing chase above them. This was a far more eventful morning than any of them had expected, but the pure ridiculousness of the situation was certainly entertaining.

“Shitty captains! I’ll kill you both!” Sanji screamed as he tried to leap after them, only to be held back by Franky.

“I hope we’re invited to the SUPER wedding!”

“That poor, miserable bastard doesn’t know what he’s getting into,” Zoro chuckled, shaking his head as Brook began playing a wedding march on his violin.

“I think it’s cute,” Robin replied with a faint chuckle. “Though I get the feeling Luffy’s proposal will be haunting us for a long time.”

“What do you mean?” asked Chopper.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t think Trafalgar-san is the only one who saw this article, do you?”

As if summoned by her prediction, the battle between the two captains was immediately halted by an ominous bellow.

“WHO’S THIS PIRATE TRAMP MARRYING MY GRANDSON?!”

The silhouette of a familiar Marine battleship broke through the fog, the imposing dog head glaring down at the smaller pirate vessels. Atop the figurehead was Monkey D. Garp himself, a maniacal expression on his face and a cannonball in his hand, signature white coat billowing behind him.

Eyes wide with terror, Luffy leapt off the crow’s nest to shove Nami into Law’s arms. “Take her and go! _Take her and go!_ ”

“But what about—”

He grabbed the shocked couple and practically threw them down onto the deck. “You can marry her! You have my permission, just get her out of here before Grandpa kills her!”

“LUFFY! HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT MY APPROVAL! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS MARRY A NICE MARINE GIRL! YOU’RE BOTH GETTING A FIST OF LOVE FOR THIS!”

As he spoke, Garp wound up his arm before launching the cannonball through the air, the projectile whistling almost merrily until it crashed into the mast, missing Luffy by mere inches.

Wide-eyed but not about to argue as a barrage of cannonballs began to rain down on the two ships, the Surgeon of Death held Nami tight as he teleported back to his submarine, rushing inside after his crewmates who were frantically preparing to dive.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK WITH MY GRANDSON’S BRIDE!”

“Grandpa I can explain!”

No one on the _Polar Tang_ heard their ally’s explanation to the former Vice-Admiral as Shachi slammed the door closed behind them, twisting the hatch as tight as possible as the sub was rocked with the impact of several cannonballs. Within seconds, thankfully, they could see water through the portholes, and after a few long, terrifying minutes, they all let out a collective breath, relieved that they were deep enough to be safe from Garp and his ridiculously strong throwing arm.

Brushing his ginger hair out of his eyes, Shachi gave Nami a sheepish grin. “Nice dress.”

Still in the Heart captain’s arms, she returned the smile awkwardly. “Thanks. Think this is what they mean when they say it’s bad luck to see the bride before her wedding?”

“Maybe. If I get married, I’ll blind myself to be safe.”

“But if you did that, you’d never get to see your wife,” Bepo noted.

“Shut up, Bepo. It was a joke.”

“Sorry.”

Jean Bart shook his head and ushered the rest of the crew down the hallway. “Alright, back to work, men. We need to make sure none of the engines got damaged and no one’s injured.”

Happy for an excuse to give Law and Nami some much-needed privacy and escape the uncomfortable and frankly bizarre situation they’d found themselves in, the crew eagerly rushed down the hall. Only Bepo hesitated, glancing between his two friends.

“What’s our course now, Captain?” the Mink navigator asked.

“Away,” Law said tersely. “As far and deep as we can get. I don’t want us stopping until the Marines are off our trail.”

“Aye-aye, sir.”

At last out of danger and alone, silence reigned between the two lovers, Nami nervously fiddling with the skirt of her dress while Law slumped against the wall, lightly banging the back of his head against the thick steel. That was not how he’d expected their confrontation to go, but really, he should have. It was the Straw Hats, after all.

After a while he finally looked down at the woman still tightly encased in his arms, eyebrow raising as he looked her over. “So, Nami-ya, I guess you’ll be borrowing my clothes for a while. Unless you want to stay in the wedding dress?”

Unable to help herself, she gave a teasing grin. “What, you weren’t planning on just keeping me naked in your quarters?”

“I mean, I was, but I thought I’d at least pretend to be a gentleman.”

As nice as it was to hear him trying to make light of the situation, Nami couldn’t help but glance up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed in concern. “Do you think they’ll be ok?”

“Worried about your groom-to-be?” he asked sourly.

She smacked his chest in irritation. “Be nice. Stupid as Luffy was to do it, you’re lucky he proposed instead of kicking your ass. He…overheard us in the cargo hold and kind of panicked when I called you ‘Captain Law.’ He’s not a fan of you calling me a whore, either.”

Law groaned, burying his face in her hair. Well, that explained a few things. He vividly recalled that particular rendezvous; Nami had looked so damn good pinned to the wall, bikini top barely covering her heaving breasts, that he hadn’t been able to help himself. He hadn’t even used observation haki to scan for any potential voyeurs like he normally would, confident that her crew would be too busy with the party Luffy had insisted on throwing. In all honesty, he was lucky his fellow Supernova hadn’t murdered him over the filthy things he’d said in the heat of the moment. “Damn. So, dirty talk is limited to my ship, huh?”

“To say the least. Also, you’re admitting you two are friends. No more of this ‘alliance’ crap. If our relationship’s going to last, you need to accept you’re stuck with all of us Straw Hats, not just me.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, pulling away from her sweetly scented locks, “but I think you owe me an apology. I told you Mugiwara-ya was staking his claim.”

Nami nearly groaned. She knew he’d bring that up. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

The smug smirk he gave was answer enough and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. “You’re both such dramatic idiots.”

“Says the woman who greeted me in a wedding dress.”

She had the humility to blush. “I thought you were Luffy.”

“Not making it better.”

“It was supposed to be a joke! I thought we could mess with the crew a bit!”

“So, you wanted to give Black Leg-ya and Nose-ya heart attacks? I think my sense of humor’s rubbing off on you.”

“Hey, if it made Luffy feel better, it’d be worth it.” She nibbled on her lip, glancing up at him sheepishly through long eyelashes. “You really picked the worst time to show up.”

Gold eyes narrowed in irritation. “Considering how I just rescued you from Mugiwara-ya’s insane grandfather, I’d say otherwise.”

The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile. “Fair. I’m guessing you saw the paper?”

With a sigh, he lowered her so she could stand, though he continued to hold her curvy figure tightly against him. He had no intention of letting her go anytime soon, in any sense of the term. “I did. You can thank my crew for convincing me to ask your captain about the article first instead of simply slicing him to bits and dropping him into the sea.”

“Did you seriously think I would hurt you like that?” she asked, glaring. “Or that Luffy would betray your friendship?” She knew he was paranoid, particularly when it came to her, but her heart clenched in disappointment at the thought that he didn’t trust her. She knew she could be capricious and selfish, but she thought she’d made it clear that she was unwaveringly loyal to those she cared about.

Realizing what he’d implied, he hugged her tighter, softly kissing her temple as an apology. “I didn’t want to, but that photo was pretty damning. It’s why I wanted to ask in person; I knew neither of you would lie to my face, at least.” That, and he’d refused to be dumped over the phone. If she’d decided she’d tired of him, Nami would at least have to do it in person. Cupping her chin, he gave a meaningful glance. “And he _did_ propose, even if you didn’t say yes, so was I wrong to be upset?”

Nami hated that he was technically right, even if it hadn’t been Luffy’s intention. Resting her cheek against his hard, warm chest right over where she could hear his heart pounding, she sighed, “He did it because he was scared I would leave the Straw Hats, not because he wanted to hurt you. He’s more insecure than you’d think, and I guess he was starting to believe I considered you the stronger, smarter, better captain, so he did that dumb guy thing where he assumed getting married would be the best way to keep me around.”

Ever-so-slightly Law relaxed, trailing his fingers thoughtfully up and down her spine, smirking when she arched into him. If nothing else, he could always take comfort in the knowledge that Nami would never react to Luffy’s touch like that. “I won’t argue that I’m smarter, but Mugiwara-ya hardly seems like the sort to doubt himself. How many times has he boasted about becoming the Pirate King?”

Squeezing him tighter, she replied softly, “He hides a lot of pain behind that carefree grin, and even the strongest men can’t always protect the ones they love. Marineford taught him that.”

Much as he wanted to remain bitter at his inadvertent betrayal, Law felt a surge of sympathy for the younger captain. He’d seen firsthand what Ace’s death had done to him. It really was easy to forget sometimes that Luffy wasn’t invincible, and that he wasn’t immune to loss. Maybe he and the captain should have a little talk to get some things out in the open. At the very least, they should discuss how to ensure the beautiful navigator would not have to choose between them during their eventual battle for the One Piece. “Such is the life of those who carry the Will of D.” Gently kissing the top of her head, he bent down to nuzzle her cheek. “He still should have known better.”

“He should have, but he let his insecurities mess with his head and acted like an idiot. I’m beginning to think that’s part of the Will of D., too,” she replied with a raised eyebrow, turning her head to stare up at him challengingly.

“Harsh analysis, but I suppose it’s not without merit.” Capturing her lips with his, he allowed himself to indulge in a long, slow kiss. How could he not when she was right there, and he’d spent the past several days agonizing over whether or not he’d lost her? The way she enthusiastically returned it further lightened his heart, knowing that she didn’t hold his jealous overreaction against him.

When he pulled away for air, he took the time to truly take her in. Now that she was in his arms and not her captain’s, Law could appreciate how stunning she was in a wedding dress. Of course she looked elegant, but the tight bodice accentuated her full bust and the bare shoulders were tempting him to lean down and taste her skin. Admittedly, he had a thing for a hot lady in white, and it seemed it wasn’t solely limited to nurse uniforms. He’d already planned on ravishing his woman to remind her why she’d chosen him; now he was especially turned on at the thought of defiling her while she wore something so virginally pure, even if he knew she was anything but.

It could wait until they’d finished their conversation, though. He was in no rush, and he had a burning question he needed to resolve before he could fully devote himself to worshipping her goddess-like body. “Out of curiosity, are you against marriage in general, or is it something that, in the very distant future, you might consider?”

Nami’s delicate fingers trailed across his chest, tracing over the heart motifs she’d long memorized. “Hmmm, I suppose after I’ve drawn my map of the world, made Luffy Pirate King, and amassed an enormous store of treasure, I’d consider it. I won’t marry just anyone, though. My man would have to be incredibly smart, confident, tall, handsome, a doctor, and able to make even a fuzzy white hat look good. I have a _very_ specific type.”

He couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face at her playful affirmation. “Clearly. At least I don’t have much competition to hunt down and eliminate.”

“You’re already ahead of the curve since you’ve got my captain’s blessing.” Hot lips peppered kisses across his throat as she added, “But Luffy’s permission or no, I’m not saying ‘yes’ to any ring with a diamond under 200 karats.”

“Noted.”

For a moment, a declaration of love was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it back down. Considering everything that had happened in the past week, he doubted she’d take it seriously. Even if she did, she deserved a more romantic setting than the damp hallway of his submarine. Instead, he’d bide his time, wait for the perfect moment when she’d know his feelings were true and not some cheap ploy to keep her around. Maybe he could set up a moonlit dinner for two with candles and her favorite tangerine dishes, then present her with a treasure chest full of gold and jewels, his still-beating heart at the top of the pile.

For now, it didn’t need to be said; Nami saw a future for the two of them, and as far as he was concerned, that was a far better confession.

Pulling away, she gave him a serious frown, full lips pursed in concern. “Hey, you don’t have an insane Marine Admiral grandfather who’ll want to kill me, right?”

Furrowing his brow, he thought it over. “Well, apparently Sengoku was like a father to Cora-san, so maybe? Though, I’d think he’d want you dead just because you’re a pirate.”

“Well, I suppose it’s still better than a Fist of Love from Garp.”

“Most things are,” he agreed, leaning down to steal a quick peck from her lips. “Now, since it looks like you’re going to be here for a while,” he murmured, lightly biting along the exposed column of her throat, “how about I get you out of that dress?”

Manicured fingers dug into his shoulders as fire shot into her belly. As insane as the morning had been, Nami was happy enough with how it had turned out. She was in her lover’s arms, reassured that the feelings that had taken root in her heart were returned. Sure, her crew probably wasn’t having the best time right now, but she was certain they’d be safe once Garp ran out of ammunition and Luffy managed to explain himself. For now, she’d enjoy the downtime she’d initially been denied by her foolish captain’s proposal. “Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Then you can take me shopping.”

“Nami-ya, I thought we established that I’m keeping you naked in my quarters?”

“But Law-kun, you’ve been talking so much about marriage, yet you haven’t even found out if you can handle my shopping habits,” she teased, sneaking her hands under his shirt drag smooth, polished nails along his abs.

He could never decide if he loved or hated how his clever little minx could twist an offhand comment to her advantage. Currently, he was leaning towards “love,” since her playful fingers were sending electric shocks through his nervous system. “Fine. I suppose it’s only fair, since it’ll be a while before we meet back up with your crew.”

“You have Luffy’s vivre card—”

“— _since it’ll be a while before we meet back up with your crew_ ,” he emphasized, chuckling at her pout. “I guess I can spare a few hours on the next island. But you’re wearing my hoodie while we’re out. I want everyone to recognize you’re my woman. Especially nosy reporters.” As much as the vindictive side of him wanted to make Luffy suffer longer for his mistake, he wasn’t sure he could handle seeing that damn picture plastered in every newspaper for much longer, or continued speculation on their upcoming nuptials. Law would clear up this mess, stake his claim, and accept whatever chaos came of it.

No matter how annoyed she might get at his possessiveness, Nami would always get a thrill at the hungry gleam that shone in his gold eyes when he talked like that. And, admittedly, she was happy he was so eager to make their relationship obvious. It really helped shake off those nasty, lingering doubts that clung to her heart like cobwebs. “If we really want to convince people, we should be seen making out in a romantic restaurant.” Warm brown eyes met gold as she palmed his growing bulge through his jeans, relishing the way his pupils dilated. “And if that’s not enough, I think a trip to the lingerie store might be in order. I’ll even be a good girlfriend and let you pick out a set.”

Their mischievous, shameless grins were perfect mirrors of each other. “Make it two.”

“Why would I let you pick two when you’re just going to rip them off me anyway?”

Large, tattooed hands gripped her pert rear as he rolled his hips against her. “Considering how I know you’re going to make me pay for them, I think I deserve that much,” he growled. “Besides, I probably won’t rip off anything that marks you as mine.”

Much as she wanted to argue, his touch was setting her skin on fire, and at this point she just wanted to get to his quarters and finally take off that wedding dress so she could feel him between her legs. “I guess I can live with that since your taste isn’t _entirely_ questionable.”

Nipping her ear in retaliation, he had to chuckle. “You know, this might lead to people thinking you’re some insatiable gold-digger playing both the Fifth Emperor and the Surgeon of Death.”

Her grin could have put a trickster god’s to shame. “Or that we’re all tangled together in a scandalous threesome.”

“Nami-ya, as hilarious as that would be, I don’t share.”

“Well, a girl’s got to have a little fun, right?” she giggled, teasingly planting a kiss over his heart. “Why settle for one captain when I could have two? I am a greedy pirate whore, after all.”

“Maybe, but you’re _my_ greedy pirate whore,” he said affectionately, picking her up and carrying her down the hall bridal style. “Now, let’s get you out of this dress and into the Captain’s bed. I’m sure as hell not waiting for the honeymoon.”

“Good, because neither am I.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with how I ended this, but Law and Nami decided they wanted to head off for sexytimes, and who am I to deny them? Either way, please leave a comment or a review. Those really make my day, even more than Kudos, and even short ones encourage me to keep writing for my favorite crack OTP.

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy and Nami are the ultimate BroTP. I Friend-ship them hard. Stay tuned for the next chapter, because this is a two-shot!
> 
> Just so you know, I totally believe that Makino's kid is Shanks, which means he did come back for her, but Luffy wouldn't know that. Also you can pry the belief that Ace had a precocious crush on her from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
